Feelings of the Past?
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: Mai's back and Valon starts to get nervous, wondering if his feelings for her will return... even though he's dating Serenity.


Another gift for Kohakuhime of Konoha!!

Wow, this has to be the longest oneshot I've written about this pairing... I feel proud of myself!

I'm pleased with how this turned out. Took me awhile to figure out what I should do with this whole thing... I added a small bonus too, KoK! Hope you don't mind the ending. I couldn't help myself.

Alister: That's a lie, you--

Shh! Don't spoil it for the readers! They need to read it instead of you giving away the ending. But again, I couldn't help myself from doing it. I really do like... well... you'll see what I mean once you get to the ending.

Disclaimer: I, Alister's Girlfriend, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its lovable characters. I would be filthy rich if I did and I would make certain that Alister stuck with his first attire in Waking the Dragons instead of that... outfit when Atem was going to have his final duel - against Yugi. Adding the fact I'd make him, Valon, and Raph stick together. Plus not allowing Yami Bakura to be destoryed. But I don't...

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Feelings of the Past…?

Valon leaned back against his motorcycle, gently to make sure he didn't send himself and his beloved vehicle to the ground. He had just finished running the errands and was debating with himself whether to go and do something fun or simply go ahead and just wait outside her school for an hour before she got out.

Fate decided to intervene before he could decide which choice he wanted to pick first. "Hey you, biker p—I mean, Valon!"

Lazily turning his head towards the direction the voice was coming from, he raised his eyebrow as he saw his girlfriend's brother: Joey Wheeler. His body straighten up to its full height as he turned all the way around and continued to watch him as he came to a slow walk – stopping as soon as he was in front of the brunette.

"And may I ask why I 'ave the great pleasure of bein' in your presence?"

Joey scowled and tossed his head to the side. "Watch it, Aussie!" Now it was 'Aussie's turn to give a scowl.

"Be careful what you say, Wheeler."

Sparks seemed to fly as their gazes clashed with one another, sapphire orbs and chocolate brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the other's being. A small group of people were beginning to gather around them, the smell of a fight hovering in the air around them. Minutes passed by causing the group to disburse – a few depressed that there was no fight, while others were simply fine about it.

"Look, what is it you want?"

"… Mai's here, in Domino…"

He could feel his heart starting to beat faster against his chest, but in pure happiness or in fear he wasn't entirely sure. "And you decided ta tell me 'is because…?"

A murderous expression came upon the slightly taller teen's face. "You know exactly why. And I swear," anger flashed across chocolate orbs, "if you still have feelings for her you _will_ regret it. Badly." He added – darkly.

"Oi, I'm not goin' ta go whisk 'er 'way from you."

The other male rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well you better not cuz it's not only about me. It's about Serenity too, you know."

Realization suddenly slapped the poor spiky haired teen across the face. "You don't mean ta tell me you thought…" he shook his head at him, "Look, I would never break me girlfriend's heart. I love Serenity and I always will 'til the day I die."

"Um, you said something similar when you were obsessed with Mai." Joey pointed out.

"Shut up, Wheeler. I'm serious 'bout Serenity! Just because I 'ad feelings for Mai doesn't mean I still do!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raph, you 'ave ta help me!" Valon stumbled through the living room to the kitchen.

After his encounter with his once sworn rival, he had ridden home over the speed limit. "Raph, I need—" he halted as he saw the redhead's form – slightly bent over – with the fridge open and obviously looking for something to either drink or eat. "Oi, Alistar! Where's Raph?" The Australian glanced around, poking his head back out into the living room and glanced back at the young man.

"He's at work, Valon."

He could hear his heart deflate. _Of course, it's just my luck 'at Raph 'as ta work today._

The redhead took out a bottle of water standing back to his full height and staring at the boy with a calculating gaze. "What's this all about Valon?"

"You really think I'm goin' tell you?" Valon crossed his arms. "Raph comes home 'bout five, right? I just 'ave ta wait around 'til then."

"Whatever."

The room stayed silent as the two stood there, one unsure what to do and the other seeming to be fine with the silence. Until a sigh came from the brunette as he decided to just tell the aloof man what his problem was. "Mai's back in town and I 'ave no clue what I should do."

Gray eyes showed how unconvinced the young man was.

"I mean, it's Mai we're talkin'. Mai Valentine ta be exact. What am I supposed ta do, Alistar? If Serenity founds out I like Mai—"

"Wait, are you saying you have feelings for Mai? While having feelings for Serenity? That's really low, Valon, even for someone like you."

"I don't 'ave feelings for Mai!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Valon blinked – once, twice – before realizing the man in the trench coat was right, there _wasn't_ a problem. _So then why am I worried? I love Serenity now, not Mai. I'm over 'er for good, 'at was all in the past. Doesn't mean those feelings will return… right?_

He hadn't even noticed that Alister had finally walked around him and exited the kitchen.

"You're right Alistar, there isn't a problem! Thanks—where'd you go?"

"I'm going to my room, that's what." A voice answered him from the other room. "And if you're bored, go outside and find something to do." It added.

A small frown formed on his lips as he heard a door shut from upstairs and knew that Alister had decided to stay in his room, finishing his resume most likely. Shaking his head he glanced at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for Serenity to be getting out of school. A smile replaced the frown as he headed out of the kitchen and went outside, walking to his motorcycle. "I'm sure Serenity won't mind me pickin' 'er up."

Placing his helmet on his head and pulling his goggles over his eyes, Valon started his vehicle and speed off down the street – eager to see his girlfriend after a 'stressful' day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Val!" Serenity called, waving her hand wildly as she saw the form of her boyfriend standing at the school gate and leaning casually against it. She quickly ran towards him, smiling brightly at him – he returned it. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope, everything's positively great! What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked smiling more and pushing himself off of the iron bars that formed the gate. "Is it wrong for me to be happy to see my girlfriend?"

A small squeal was sounded; not from Serenity either.

"You mean he's your boyfriend? Serenity, why didn't you tell us as soon as he appeared?" The two heads' turned only to face the young girl's friends – all three grinning like mad and staring at Valon hungrily. Rumi, on the other hand, had an expression of triumph.

"I knew it from the first moment he came to walk you home." She announced.

Yuko (if Valon's memory served him correctly – which it did) giggled, stepping closer to them and leaning too far close to the Australian. "I can see why you didn't want us to know, Serenity." He raised an eyebrow. "You knew we'd be all over him in a heartbeat."

Serenity fumed silently, watching as her friend leaned far too close to her boyfriend for her liking. "Yuko, I think you're making him uncomfortable."

Her friend smiled – sheepishly – and jumped back a few feet from the lad. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"When were you going to tell us, Serenity?" Jin asked giving an accusing look. "Were you going to tell us once we found you two making out somewhere?"

Valon glanced at his girlfriend as she flushed with embarrassment from the very thought of _that_ happening. He held back a small chuckle at the look on his beloved's face from getting caught by her friends from kissing him and even making certain (what he thought was cute) noises. A sharp nudge in his side informed him that Serenity knew what he was thinking.

"I didn't do anythin'."

"I know what you were thinking, Val."

"Aww, you already gave him a pet name!" Sakura shrieked in pure bliss as she started to giggle wildly. "That is so adorable and sweet! And he let's you call him that too, I wish I get a boyfriend like that."

She received a small smack on the back of the head from Rumi.

"Ow, what did I do?"

She rolled her eyes before turning back to her best friend and boyfriend. "You better take real good care of her. She deserves the very best and if I find out you did anything, I mean _anything_, to hurt her – you'll regret it." A dark gleam appeared in the girl's eyes as she finished. "But so far you seem to be doing a fine job so keep it up."

"Rumi, Val won't hurt me. I guarantee it."

"I'm just warning him." Rumi responded in a defensive tone.

"While creeping him out too." Sakura stated.

Yuko nodded. "Yeah, so if he runs for the hills it's probably because of you. Then you have no one to blame except yourself for Serenity's heart being broken."

"I conquer."

"Oh, you all can just kiss my—"

"Rumi!" All four girls said as Valon raised an eyebrow at the spunky girl.

_I really do need ta ask Serenity how she befriended 'is one…_

Suddenly Yuko's watch began to beep making her glance down in slight horror. "Oh man, I'm going to be late! I'll see you guys later! Jin, you coming or what?"

The one named Jin nodded and they both waved as they ran off down the street. Sakura smiled softly, grabbing Rumi's arm and nodding at the two lovebirds. "We need to get going too I'm afraid. It was wonderful to know you're Serenity's boyfriend, Valon."

"Why are you dragging me? Hey!" Rumi shouted as she was pulled by the shorter girl.

Valon had nodded when Sakura had said that and now stared at Serenity. Her school uniform seemed a bit different, but he knew that was because this wacky school had a strange taste in outfits and dress codes. A few seconds seemed to pass by until he noticed that she was staring back at him. He coughed.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." Her smile faded as she saw the motorcycle parked a few spaces behind him. "On t-that? Val, you know how much I dislike motorcycles." She placed her hands on her small hips and gave him a forced glare. "I refuse to ride on it."

"Serenity, you never minded it until you saw that episode of where some biker got hit by a car and had his guts—"

"Don't remind me!"

"I'm just sayin'." He tried as her small fists pounded – lightly – on his chest. "I'm the best biker in the world! There's nothin' ta be scared of. I don't see what the problem is."

"Alister and Raphael told me you were slightly crazy with speeding."

He swore he saw red for a brief moment. "They told you what!" The Australian's eyebrow twitched as he clenched his fists and knew he would have to repay his two best pals back for this one. "Alright, I admit I go a little over the speed limit, but not by much. I swear I'll go slower if you want me ta. Just give it a try, you know you want ta."

Sapphire eyes gazed into chestnut ones. Pink lips parted to let out a small sigh, though it seemed to be forced. "Alright, but just be extremely careful please."

Valon nodded as they now stood beside his vehicle, handing his helmet to her and getting on first – pulling his goggles over his eyes and looking to her. She slowly – carefully – placed the object over her head and her face started red as embarrassment began to take over – thinking how ridiculous her appearance was right now.

Hesitantly she got on and wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "Alright, let's go."

With that they took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you." Valon smirked as if he had won a battle tournament. "I told you, you would like it." He sat across from his girlfriend in a small café, deciding they would get a bite to eat before going back to her – more like her brother's – place. At first she sat there, not wanting it to be over seeing how much fun it was. After making a promise that if she got off to go inside the small café, he would pick her up again tomorrow with his motorbike. She agreed to these terms and dashed inside without another word. "I told you so."

He threw his head back, laughing as she sunk lower into her seat. "Don't be so embarrassed, Serenity. It's fine 'at you enjoy it. I'm glad you do."

She opened her mouth to reply.

"Valon?"

His head snapped back to look at her, only to discover her eyes were a bit wide. Slowly, they looked to their side – up at a familiar young woman, with long golden locks and violet eyes. Neither of the three moved nor said anything for what seemed like decades.

"I don't believe it, it really is you. What are you doing back in Domino?" She asked, not noticing Joey's sister.

He gulped unable to say a response.

"You two know each other?"

Mai looked to Serenity now, eyes widening in shock.

When Joey, his friends, and even Valon told the story of how they knew each other to the young girl, none of them had mentioned the reason _why_ Valon wanted to steal Joey's soul. The reason the gang didn't tell her was because of how much Serenity looked up to Mai as an older sister. And the reason Valon hadn't ever mentioned it, was because he didn't want to discourage the girl who he now loved. He even got Raph and Alister to swear on their very life never to tell her about his 'puppy love' for Mai.

"Of course we do, but how do you two know each other?"

_OK, 'is isn't awkward at all…_

Serenity quickly glanced at Valon and back at Mai. "We're…" she blushed, unable to finish her sentence – causing Mai to raise an eyebrow and tilt her head to the side. "I mean… we're… well…"

"Together." Valon finished for her as he watched Mai become startled by the confession. Her violet eyes turned to look right into his sapphire ones, seeming as if they were informing him how… no… it couldn't be…

He turned away, not wanting to stare into those eyes any longer.

"I see…" Mai whispered and smiled down at Serenity. "I'm happy for you. Valon is a really great guy, truly he is."

The Australian felt as if someone had struck their hand into his chest and was squeezing his heart. _What's the matter with me? I love Serenity, not Mai! I don't 'ave any feelings for 'er! But then why do I feel guilty?_

"I know!" Serenity beamed her suspicion replaced with pure happiness. "Just a few weeks ago I was sick, but Joey had to go on a school field trip. Valon, Alister, and Raphael were kind enough to let me stay with them and even take care of me. Plus," she continued to go on and on about all the nice things he had done for her.

"Wait, you said Alister and Raphael. You mean to tell me those two are here as well?"

"You know Alister and Raphael?"

Valon felt his body tense, quickly glancing back at the blond woman who gave a nod. _Please Mai, don't say anythin'. Please…_

"Oh…" Serenity weakly gave, glancing down into her tea and seemed lost in her thoughts. The brunette shifted his gaze to stare at her, slightly worried that she suddenly stopped talking with the one person who had become like an older sister to her. Or so he was told.

"Valon, could I talk to you outside?"

He nodded and stood – telling Serenity he would be right back – and exited the café with her, walking a few ways from the door before deciding the spot was fine. His sapphire eyes turned back to gaze at her, eyebrow half-raised in silent questioning. She sighed, folding her arms across her chest and gazing at him with a strange expression.

"I guess you finally moved on…"

A nod came from him.

"You both are really lucky to have found one another. Serenity is a really sweet girl and you're perfect for her, just like how she's perfect for you." Mai stopped, thinking over what she was going to say next. "Should I know why Raphael and Alister are here in Domino too?"

"We decided ta stick together, 'at's all."

"I see…"

Again he nodded knowing he wasn't a hundred percent sure what else to say.

"Remember when you told me we were both the same?"

Valon remembered that event very well.

"You said that, we were both the same – lonely and misunderstood." A small laugh escaped from her mouth. "But we're not anymore, Valon… you're not lonely anymore and you're not misunderstood. You have Raphael and Alister… Serenity… they're all with you and they all know you." She gently smiled at him. "How do you feel now, knowing that wasn't true?"

He didn't say anything.

"I'm glad you found someone, Valon. Someone that was able to return your feelings."

"Mai…"

Blond hair lightly flew as the woman shook her head softly. "Don't, Valon." She started to take small steps forward – towards him. "It's all in the past now. Pay attention to here, what's happening now." He watched as she stopped in front of him. "All of it is in the past." She winked at him reassuringly.

A small gasp came from behind her and the two moved to see who it was.

"Serenity…" Valon whispered watching as her eyes seemed to water. "It's not what it looks like… Serenity!" He shouted when she took off running and out of sight behind a building.

Mai turned back to him opening her mouth as if she was going to say something – nothing came out.

"I 'ave ta go find 'er."

Without another glance at her, or even a word, he took of running.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours seemed to pass by, gray clouds falling over the city as if a blanket would for a child. Raindrops patted the ground softly as they landed on hard, cold cement and asphalt. Valon had been searching everywhere it seemed, riding his motorcycle and scanning the areas he drove through in hope to see familiar auburn hair and a slim form. He hadn't.

The Australian had given up, feeling that she most likely ran all the way home and was now crying in her brother's arms or into her pillow. A feeling in his gut told him that he would get it when Joey learned of this whole ordeal between him and the young spunky woman.

"Valon, is that you?" Raphael's asked as the muscular man came down from upstairs and watched as the brunette shut the door. "Where have you been? Wheeler's been calling and demanding to know where Serenity is." Although his gaze was strict, relief filled his light blue orbs.

"She went home."

"When did you drop her off?"

"I didn't."

Raphael seemed slightly startled. "What do you mean, you didn't?"

Water droplets were soaking into the carpet as they fell from the reckless biker's being. A few more minutes and he was sure a small puddle would form from where he was standing. "She walked home."

"She walked?"

"Valon, you did the unthinkable, didn't you?" Alister now appeared behind the blond, giving the boy a cool stare.

"It's not my fault! We just stopped at 'at café was all! Mai just appeared and asked ta speak with me outside—"

"Mai Valentine." Raphael stated shaking his head and figuring the rest out on his own. "And what caused Serenity to suddenly 'walk' by herself?"

A minute passed… then another… and another…

"Mai was in front of me and well," he ran a hand through his wet hair, "I guess she must've mistaken 'at we were… maybe… kissing?" He grinned sheepishly, shoulders slowly rising to make a shrug and trying his best to seem a hundred percent innocent. "I didn't mean for Mai ta come 'at close!"

"Why does this not surprise me?"

Raphael shook his head, sighing. "Are you positive she made it home?"

Valon gave a nod. "I'm pretty sure she did."

"'Pretty sure'…?"

At that moment the phone began to ring having the oldest one of them disappear into the kitchen to answer it – just in case it was work related. Figuring this was the perfect time to go dry himself off, Valon walked past the redhead and up the stairs to get to his room.

Once he had dried off and changed into a new outfit he made his way back downstairs – only to freeze on the last step as he saw Raphael and Alister's grim faces. He raised an eyebrow, looking from one to the other. "Is somethin' wrong, fellas?" Truthfully, he preferred not knowing sensing that it was bad news.

"It was Wheeler. And Serenity still hasn't gotten home."

Fear and panic rose in his heart. "'At's impossible! I searched everywhere for 'er and I couldn't find 'er so she had ta gone home."

"No Valon, she didn't."

Thunder roared from outside to tell them the storm was about to get much worse. Valon shook his head slowly; not believing what they had said was really true. However, deep down he knew it was. "I've got ta go find 'er."

He was stopped as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder.

"We'll help." Raphael's tone gave away that no matter what the Australian said, he was going to stick with his word. And even though Alister hadn't said anything, Valon knew from the look in his gray eyes that the same applied to him also.

"Thanks, fellas."

"Let's go." Without another word, they left the house and started their motorcycles – driving off down the streets before splitting in different directions, knowing it would be faster to find the girl that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael skidded to a halt as he looked around the area he was in, trying his best to find a glimpse of his comrade's girlfriend. He gave a rough sigh and started forward slowly just in case he caught sight of the teenager.

He knew from the moment Joey had called the first time (as soon as he arrived home) that perhaps the couple decided to stay out for a little longer. Even though usually Valon would have had Serenity back home on time, but when he didn't her overprotective brother decided to give them a ring just to know if either him or Alister knew anything. At first he figured that the two chose to see a movie, eat out for a late lunch or a very early dinner.

But the second time Wheeler called, he grew nervous, glancing at the clock and noticing that it had been an hour since his last call. By the time he got a third call, Alister hade made a comment, guessing that he probably decided to go see if he could find Mai.

His attention focused on the redhead, questioning him on why he said that. After all Mai Valentine hadn't showed up for a good few months and he was positive she wouldn't make an appearance until she felt that she was able to face Joey, Yugi, the Pharaoh, and the rest of their friends. Learning about how Mai was apparently back in town and how Valon reacted, Raphael felt that he should have figured something like this was too happen…

Yet he hadn't thought that Serenity would catch them so close to seem as if they had kissed or _been _kissing. Nor the fact that she would take off and simply vanish without a trace.

How wrong he was, he thought as his eyes continued to scan around while keeping his attention on the road. It was easy to do seeing as he had to look around for strong souls back in Doma and needed to ensure that he would be able to look around while enjoying a simple ride.

Again he stopped his vehicle, trying to decide which road he should take.

He just hoped that they weren't too late in finding her. And that his comrades were taking it slow as the rain started to fall down harder and the wind picking up, making the ground slicker then before when they first had started out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A red motorcycle slowed down, the rider realizing how slippery the road was beginning to get. His black trench coat blew out from behind him as the wind picked up harshly until it slowed back down. He turned his head to the right then to the left and back to the right, trying to see if he could discover the person who he was searching for.

Sighing he sped off focusing on his task at hand.

Alister knew that Serenity wasn't the type to make people worry.

He had put up with her when she helped him unpack his items and asked him a favor – to get a few pink curtains and even Hello Kitty bed sheets. The redhead found this strange, but did as he was told – coming home with the items and handing them over to her. He watched as she ripped the sheets that belonged to Valon from the bed and placed the cute Kitty ones where the dark blue had been moments before.

In response he just raised an eyebrow and she giggled. 'I'm just making Valon's room prettier.'

He quietly chuckled at this when she turned her back to him and continued what she had been doing. And when she finished she sat on the Australian's bed and sighed, asking aloud where he and her brother could be.

That memory led to the one where she had stayed with them when she fell sick, her brother having to go on a field trip. Valon had placed the Hello Kitty sheets on his bed once more, knowing she would brighten a bit.

And how he had to bring her soup one time, seeing as Valon was still gathering her glass of water, pills, and bread.

She had said something about how she hated people fussing over her, worrying about her well being and that she disliked making them feel that way. The girl also had told him how she wanted to prove to her brother, even to Valon, that she wasn't weak. That she _could_ take care of herself at times.

It was odd seeing as he remembered Valon explaining to him and Raphael how he had met Wheeler's sister. Then again maybe she just meant how she could take care of herself when she was sick.

He just nodded lightly as she continued to tell him, coughing badly at times, until Valon had came with the three missing items she needed. Without another word he left the room. Deep down, he did worry about that cough of hers whenever he heard it. He, along with Raphael, even checked to make sure there was no blood on the pillow case while she was in a deep sleep. Thankfully there was none to their relief.

But now he sensed that same worry, a little more so knowing she could be _anyway_ and perhaps end up with pneumonia. Adding the fact that there were jerks out prowling to find weaker, scared girls to pounce on and…

He shivered, shaking his head and started to ride off further down the street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valon had stopped in the center of the area Serenity's form disappeared from his sight as she ran off. A small huff came from him, but not one of annoyance. His heart was beating loudly against his chest and seemed to be blocking out the thunder crashing above him, lightning cracking the sky in pure rage.

His felt so tired… having to be back out in the cold, rain once again and focusing his energy on the wet asphalt was slightly tough since he was more for speed, but he knew he had to take it easy otherwise he might run into something – or someone.

"Serenity, where are you?" He whispered, removing his helmet and knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

What he did get was unexpected.

_Is 'at…? No, it can't be… she's…_

"Mother Mary?" He asked as a nun stood a few feet away from him, her eyes staring right into his. He knew that face, those eyes, that warmth within his chest he got whenever Mother Mary had helped him and watched over him when she could.

She turned and began walking away from him, not speaking a word.

"Oi, wait!" He called stumbling off his motorcycle and taking off after her, tripping a few times over nothing, but managed to regain his balance before he was able to hit the ground. "Oi, I said wait!"

The nun turned to look at him, pausing for a brief moment until he was almost caught up with her – walking off again when he was nearly there. She again stopped in front of a large, rundown building.

Valon slowly stopping watching the woman carefully with his sapphire orbs.

She glanced at him, smiling softly and walked in. He followed.

It was dark and cold inside, colder then the outside even. He squinted his eyes trying to make out the figure of the nun. _Where'd you go, Mother Mary?_

His breath caught in his throat as a form on the ground was slowly making out. "Serenity…" He found himself kneeling down next to her, feeling for a pulse and breathing a sigh of relief. Her skin was cold like she was a human icicle. In the distance, if he had been paying attention, he would have heard motors running – abruptly stopping and faint footsteps following next. "Serenity…"

"Valon!" Raphael's voice rang through the building.

"Yeah, I'm 'ere Raph." He lifted her gently into his arms, cradling her and slowly going back to the way he had come until there was more light and he saw his two friends by the door way. "And so is Serenity."

They both gathered around him quickly, Raphael examining her. "She's alive, Raph, but freezing. It's as if she's a human ice cube." Valon stated, glancing down at her and feeling a small pang in his chest.

"Here," Alister shrugged out of his coat and placed it on top of her, "it's warm so it should help."

"Thanks, mate…" Valon murmured as the redhead gave a nod in response. "She needs ta get warm… and fast…"

The blond nodded and told them they should go straight to Joey's place (seeing as it was closer then theirs).

"Want me to take her, Valon?"

He shook his head, his focus only on her. "It's my responsibility ta look after 'er, Raph."

Raphael nodded as they departed from the warehouse, hurrying to Wheeler's place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought I told you not to go looking for Mai!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at the brunette as they stood in the living room. Raphael and Alister was with Serenity in her room, the doctor examining her unconscious form and listening to hear what probably happened to her. "And you go ahead and do!"

"She found us, Wheeler. All she asked was ta talk ta me and I allowed 'at. I shouldn't 'ave, but I didn't think she would stand so close ta me where Serenity would assume we were kissing…"

"Don't blame this on her!"

"I'm not. This whole event is my fault and I know 'at." Joey blinked not expecting that from the Australian. "If I 'ad the power ta change back time I would. And I would 'ave told Mai no, but I thought I could at least give 'er a chance… and myself a chance… ta say goodbye."

Both remained still not speaking a word…

"Excuse me, gentlemen." They turned their heads to stare at the doctor. He smiled gently, holding his bag in one hand and the umbrella in the other. "She'll be fine… may catch a cold, but no life-death situation. It would have been that way if she hadn't gotten the little warmth. And if you had found her a few minutes later. Just let her rest and stay in bed for a good two days. If she feels better by then, then let her get up and enjoy life. If not, give her a few more days in bed but if it's close to a week I want you to call me."

Joey nodded and started to walk with the doctor to show him out, while getting informed what he should do if this or that should happen.

And Valon decided this was his chance to see Serenity.

He opened the door and entered, shutting it softly, gaining two glances from a blond and a redhead. "Hey fellas… how's she holding up?" His gaze travelled toward her still form covered underneath the blankets.

"She'll be alright." Raphael assured, the redhead nodding. "It's a good thing we found her when we did, so the doctor said."

A small groan was given.

The three quickly shot glances at her, watching with intent eyes as she slowly opened hers and looked around.

"W… Where am I?" Her voice was scratchy as she asked the question, not recognizing her room for a second. "How'd I get here…?" Serenity slowly moved her head to see the three bikers; Raphael seated at the chair at her desk, Alister standing at the end of her bed with his hands in his pockets, and… "Val…?"

He perked up at the sound of his name being said by her, slowly approaching her bed and kneeling down beside her. "Shh, I'm 'ere. You just rest up, OK, mate?" Her chestnut orbs stared into his sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry… about earlier."

"I'm the one who's sorry." He shook his head, knowing it was true. She had nothing to be sorry about.

By now his two mates had left the room, knowing the couple should have some private time. And the other reason was because they had to hold back a raging older brother with wild blond hair from busting in and killing the Australian for even speaking to his sister after what he did to her.

"I just thought… you two were…" she choked and he knew she wasn't even able to handle the thought of him and Mai… having something special like they did.

He placed a hand over hers and gave it a small squeeze. "My eyes are only on you, Serenity." Her cheeks turned a light pink at this, looking at him shyly and – using her other hand – pulling the covers up below her eyes so she was able to hide them, but could still see him. "My heart belongs ta you only."

"Aww, Val…" She threw the sheets of her and leaped from her bed at him, his sapphire eyes widening as her arms hugged his neck and sent him backwards. "You're so sweet."

It was his turn for his cheeks to redden.

"I love you." She mumbled against his neck, snuggling closer and seeming completely fine with lying on top of him.

"Love you too."

"Let go! I refuse to have him in there with my baby sister!" Joey's voice came from outside the door.

"He's not going to hurt her."

"Just let them have a few more minutes."

"Never, now let go of me!"

Valon moved his head a bit to look at Serenity, who was stifling giggles and slowly sat up. "Joey, I'm fine!" She called, getting up slowly – Valon following after. The young woman crawled back into bed, placing the blankets back over her.

The blond kicked open the door stomping in and froze, watching as Valon tuck her in and whisper something to her. His sister laughed a little and nodded in excitement. Both bikers stood behind him, watching the scene in approval and even had one of their hands placed on the boy's collar – watching as he struggled, swearing that was the last straw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Valon, you shouldn't have pressured Joey like that."

"Considering he left a message and swore if he saw you two showing your relationship under his roof, he would do one of this threats."

The Australian grinned, taking a seat on the sofa and closing his eyes. "Yeah, well it was worth it. Everything's back ta the way it should be. Serenity is safely home, we're both still together, Wheeler's annoyed, and you two are the same."

Raphael let a tiny smile appear on his face. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then into bed."

Before Valon could call dibs on the second bathroom, Alister said that he would use the spare bathroom to do the same. Making the brunette grumble and cross his arms over his chest as he knew he would have to wait his turn.

"Hey fellas," the two bikers paused as they started to make their way upstairs. "How did you find me and Serenity so soon?"

It was quiet for a few moments.

"I saw Sonia and Julian showing me the way."

"Miruko did the same for me too."

Valon smiled lightly. "Mother Mary did the same for me too…"

That was all they said. And they knew that was just enough.

A few days later…

"Valon, Serenity is on the phone." Alister knocked on the Australian's door, hearing Linkin Park music playing in the background and abruptly stopped. He stood there until the door seemed to throw itself open to reveal the young brunette as he took the phone from the redhead. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, mate." Valon said watching Alister descend down the hall before going down the stairs. He smiled inwardly as he placed the phone next to his ear and saying: "What's up, Serenity? You feelin' better?"

Giggling was the reply he got, lasting fifty seconds until she finally was able to squeal something in the phone. Valon raised an eyebrow hearing Joey shout something in the background.

"Sorry, Serenity, but I didn't catch all 'at."

"It's wonderful news!"

Valon chuckled softly and leaned back against the doorframe, asking again what all the excitement was about.

"Joey's dating someone!"

"Let me guess, 'at girl… with the face." He stated, trying to remember what her name was only failing. _She kept in the back behind 'im and the other two… why can't I remember 'er name? Let's see I'm positive it started with a… hmm… Tea… 'at was 'er name! It was Tea._

Serenity let out a small giggle, Joey seeming to be shouting at her not to tell her.

"He's dating Mai, silly!"

He waited for a moment or two, ready to feel some type of rage from hearing this news about Wheeler and his old sweetheart. None came however and he simple smiled lightly, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm glad ta 'ear 'at."

* * *

Yeah... I have become a HUGE Joey/Mai fan. So I couldn't hold back when I saw this perfect moment shine through. Well, actually Serenity told me to do it so that way Valon can't go back to Mai. And again adding the fact that my beta reader wished me to do it (she's also a HUGE, I mean HUGE, fan of Joey/Mai shipping). So I just had to do it for those three reasons. And if you all like Joey/Mai, then there's the forth reason. See? All of that works out in the end, perfectly.

I do hope you liked this, Kohakuhime of Konoha!!!

Sorry that I wasn't able to post this up sooner, but school work got in the way. Plus my beta didn't get a chance to send it back to me until this morning.

I might try to write a Joey/Mai oneshot when I finish with two other oneshot requests. And a certain chapter for my other story... Yep, might consider it... ahem, moving along.

Thank you for reading! Please feel free to review.


End file.
